Klaine's Christmas Arrival
by ASuperGleek
Summary: Short - The Hummel-Anderson's household is expanding. A few nights before Christmas they bring home there latest addition to their family.


Kurt pulled out a set of keys from his coat pocket and placed it in the lock, unlocking the front door as fast as he could. It was late December and the snow was heavy so he wanted to get in and get the house ready for their newest family member as quickly as he could. He took a quick glance back at Blaine who was in the back of the car with their newly born baby daughter. They had left the house in a rush since they had the phone call saying that she was coming early. He finally entered their house, quickly lighting the fire and switching the lights on the Christmas tree that was the centre piece of the room before checking that her cot was ready. He wanted everything to be just right for her first moments in her new home. He headed back out to the car.  
"Is it ready?" Blaine said when Kurt opened the car door for him while he picked up the little girl from the car seat she had just been in, he helped her rest her little head on his shoulder while Kurt adjusted the blanket around her to make sure she didn't get cold on the short journey between the car and the house.  
"I can't believe this is it" Kurt replied as he moved out of the way for Blaine to get out. He watched the girl who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.  
"Someone's tired" Blaine whispered as he walked carefully towards the door followed by Kurt.

"Hello sleepy head, welcome home" Blaine whispered in his daughter's ear as he walked through the door into the living area. He quickly kissed her forehead as he felt Kurt place a hand on his free shoulder as he took in the sight.  
"Avril, you see the tree with the lights on well in 3 days Santa is going to come down our chimney and leave you tons of presents." Kurt said as he rushed up to the tree as Blaine turned to his side so Avril could see before slowly walking towards the tree before doing a 360 tour around it.  
"It looks beautiful doesn't it" Blaine said as he finished his mini tour of the tree.  
"This is your stocking" Kurt said joyful as he took the stocking that was hanging by the fireplace down and brought it towards the other two.  
"I think someone needs her bed" Blaine said as he looked down at her little face. She was fighting to stay awake but was losing.  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Kurt said as he walked back over to Blaine who pasted her to Kurt who then slowly took her to the crib that was in there room which was only next door. Blaine decided to make some drinks for him and Kurt while he was putting her to bed. He looked out the kitchen window for a second but got distracted when he saw the neighbour's family out playing in the snow, it made him think about that in a few years time that would be him, Kurt and Avril.  
"She was out like a light...Blaine...Blaine...Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt said snapping Blaine out of his daydream. Blaine quickly turned falling straight into Kurt.  
"In a few years we will be out there like the other families building snowmen, having snowball fights, drinking hot chocolate with them mini marshmallows in. Avril getting excited about Santa's arrival and bugging us about buying her a pony" Blaine said as a little tear left his eye.  
"Oh can I have a pony too?" Kurt joked as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips.  
"Well only if we can have a puppy?" Blaine said as moved closer towards Kurt now placing his hands on Kurt's hips.  
"I can't believe were finally a family." Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes and losing himself in them.  
"Were going to be alright aren't we? We can do this, the whole parenting thing?" Blaine asked as he looked down at his feet, he had been so excited but it finally hit him that he was now responsible for this little life and he was scared no terrified he would do something wrong.  
"Hey what's brought this on?" Kurt asked as he lifted up Blaine's head.  
"I'm just scared I'll do something wrong. I don't want to be like my Dad."  
"Blaine you're going to be an amazing Dad, you're going to sing her sleep every night, teach her how to every play ever instrument ever invented by man and I'll be there with you. You are going to be amazing Blaine and we're going give her the best life possible."  
"Your going to be amazing to Kurt." Blaine said as he smiling.  
"We should have an early night" Kurt said as he laced his fingers into Blaine's.  
"Guess you're right" Blaine replied as he followed Kurt back to their room being careful not to wake the sleeping Avril.


End file.
